


[CRACKFIC?] Late Night Maintenance

by 5PMtype-nerd (orphan_account)



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, I fucking wish, Its set in a 40s time frame (including the war), Kinky, Mechanophilia, Other, but theres modern technology mixed in as well, he calls the car daddy, i blame my buddy :), is this a crackfic??, maybe fucking his car, no internet tho smh, please dont kill me I PROMISE THERES MORE TO IT THAN THE CAR FUCKING, so I came up with a weird little AU and this, so Yesss and Maybe have a studio thing instead, this is just, vintage au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5PMtype-nerd
Summary: Sometimes you just develop feelings for a Ford and thas okaySKIP TO CHAPTER 2 FOR CAR FUCKING, CHAPTER 1 IS A PREFACE(also this isn't a serious work if you could tell 😭😭 I'm gonna write some actually nice content with Maybe)
Relationships: Maybe/his car
Kudos: 3





	1. --AU EXPLANATION--

To preface this, I need to explain how the AU works before we can move on to the....car fucking but! This is a wir2 AU set in a time period like the 40s but with some modern technology too! Like for example the Car is modern and stuff! However the Internet doesn't exist yet, so Yesss founded a studio and still does what she does in the movie basically: helps people gain money from video work. Also Yesss and Maybe have names now! It's a human AU so if you see Yesss being referred to as Yesmine and Maybe as Mandell, well, yeah! Theres MORE TO IT I PROMISE, the car fucking is just because the big ol rat man I call my friend (<3) said that Maybe looks like he's five seconds from nutting in a car so I'm actually using the concept... Why not. I have no respect ever since I decided I actually kinda like this godforsaken movie. 

I promise there's gonna be a more general work with this AU but for now... Stay tuned for the actual fic!


	2. THE CAR FUCKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT !! AFTER 3 DAYS god wanted to punish me for this via joint pain so enjoy :))

Yesmine knew she shouldn't have come home so late at night. But fuck it, she had found a new well of potential to give a little boost to, and she hadn't even acknowledged her exhaustion until she slumped on her bed, defeated. She was tired, but there was something off that just wouldn’t let her sleep. She sighed, getting up and going to change, thinking about what it could be. The light? No, it was the same dim pink in her room. Did she forget something? Unlikely. She scanned the room absent-mindedly, wondering if she could’ve seen or heard something. Oh, that was it: she hadn’t heard anything – for once, the mumbling stream of German next door wasn’t there. It was… weird to not hear Maybe rambling about something or other, and Yesss didn’t know how to feel about it. Was he even in the studio? He rarely left it. She shook her head, deciding she needed sleep more than she needed questions – plus, he would most likely show up in the morning anyway. She found herself dozing off before she could think about it anymore.

Meanwhile, Mandell was in the garage. It was… hard to describe what he was doing. It’s probably best to say that he was attempting to initiate foreplay with a car. He was sitting inside, hugging the steering wheel and talking to it soothingly. His clothes were a mess, his vest hanging off of one shoulder with his shirt unbuttoned and pants pulled down to the knees. The only thing that was in its usual place was his bowtie, which seemed like he had tied better around his neck, and his glasses. He wasn’t really sure what he was saying, but he found the word ‘daddy’ slipped from him very often. He was… fine with it. More than fine with it. He didn’t know why, but he felt this car was special, and he was obliged to treat him as such. He liked to imagine how he would look like as a person (that’d certainly make some of his ideas with him easier) … But this was the best he could get. He mused a bit about the best way to go about this. It was cold, so the only thing he could do without half freezing to death was stay in the car and… probably go for the seats. 

He gave the dashboard a little kiss. With the full intention of making the car comfortable with what he was doing, he softly whispered to him as he leaned a little forward and spread his legs slightly so that his crotch was on the seat. He shivered at the somewhat intimate contact, wishing that he would have a specific place to kiss or at least to look at admiringly. He sighed, folding his arms over the steering wheel and resting his head on it. Slowly he began to move his hips in little circles. He hadn’t even taken off his underwear, but he didn’t care very much – if anything, it offered more friction and that was what he was looking for. 

He closed his eyes, letting his other senses take the lead for a little while. A little while to imagine him. Oh, how he wished he could at least feel hands… He could do this so much more often. It wasn’t often that he could get away with getting down to the garage if Yesss was in the house. What if she walked in? Maybe doubted she’d find their relationship acceptable. 

Well, if tonight was the only chance, he would have to do this for some time, he’d better make good use of it. He gradually increased the speed of his movements, softly panting. He contemplated stopping to completely take off his trousers, but it took him some time to steady his movements. The leather of the seats caused his skin to stick to it and pull, but he didn’t really mind. He took off all of his clothes with the exception of his bowtie and his glasses. He couldn’t afford to get his clothes dirty, and he would be changing into new ones soon anyway. Besides, he wanted to show off what he had, as somewhat lacking in length as he was. Still… he knew that he wouldn’t judge him, mainly because he was a car. Mandell let himself indulge in another little kiss to the dashboard before turning his back to it, hugging the seat. He braced himself for a second and began thrusting against the warm leather cover, grateful for the seat heating delivering a delightfully intense warmth to his stomach and cock as he let out gasps and moans at the feeling. He gripped the headrest harder and picked up the pace. His knuckles were white, his legs and back ached from the unusual position, his glasses bent awkwardly on his face and dug into his nose, and his hair was little more than a mass of loose blue strands that stuck to his face, falling from their usual style.

Variations of “Ah- Daddy, fill me up!” were something that slipped between the moas regardless of how embarrassing it was, but to Maybe it fit more and more and rolled off his tongue easier as time went on and he progressively got more lost in the feeling. It took him little time to thrust his body forward forcefully and arch against the seat screaming, which, not being designed to have a weight pounding into it repeatedly while staying still while it was not fully in one of its positions, slid backwards. Maybe fell back with a cry of surprise from the seat clicking into place, his head hitting the claxon. His last thought before he blacked out, looking at the mess on his stomach was that the purple bruises on his legs didn’t look half-bad.

Yesss didn’t know how to react when she found her associate with a concussion in a cum-stained car, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am. so tired. are you happy charlie


End file.
